Blood and Witchcraft
by Hecate
Summary: 2-8-02: COMPLETE! COMPLETE! ALERT THE PRESS, I FINALLY FINISHED A STORY! A G-Wing story about vampires, witches, cats, and a hopeless love blossoming from their only hate! Please read and review!
1. The Spell Begins

Hello, faithful readers! This is my newest fanfiction, and my first to delve into the realms of fantasy and the supernatural. Of course, this will have some romance! (That's my trademark! A Merriwether story wouldn't be complete without romance!) This is the first of many chapters, so please keep coming back and reviewing!! I LUV Y'ALL!! Thanks alot!! :)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
DISCLAMIERS: I OWN THEM! I OWN THEM, I TELL YOU!! BWAHAHAHAHAH!!!! *Lawyers give Merriwether glares* Well, maybe I don't own them. But I own Calley, Hannah, and Laura.  
***********************************************************************************  
Blood and Witchcraft  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Ye may kill for yourselves, and your mates, and your cubs as they need, and ye can;  
But kill not for pleasure of killing, and seven times never kill Man!  
-"The Law of the Jungle"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Moon was full, yet again. Blood ran freely along the ground as the boy fed from the girl laying in his arms. It was late, and he felt he had had his share of the mortal. He stood up, and let the others have their piece. Yet, they did not know that they were being watched from the shadows. As the sun peaked over the mountains, she was gone with a swish of her white tail.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trowa Barton was turned around in his seat, talking with his friends before class started. It was third period French class, and it could be a snooze. (Just so I don't have to name them all, Trowa's friends are the other Gundam piloits, Relena, Hilde, and Dorthy.) He ran his tounge over his fangs and leaned in close. "Did you guys get the feeling we were being watched last night?" he asked.  
"I know I did. It was really eerie!" Relena said. "I couldn't properly digest after that."  
Just then the bell rang for class to start, and Trowa turned around in his seat. In walked Mrs. deChamplain.  
"Bonjour, classe. Ouvrez vos manuels pour paginer 31, et pour lire vers le bas pour diviser en paragraphes # 5."  
The class russled through their bookbags and pulled out their books. They were just beginning to read when there was a knock on the door. The entire class looked up. Anything to keep them from learning.  
"Entré!"  
Miss Houston, the secretary, poked her head in. "Say what?" she said with a smile as she entered the room. "Come on in," she said to someone in the hall.  
All the guys mouths dropped down to the the floor, but immediatley went up when they saw her. She had short jet black that dropped to her shoulders. On the right side of her face was a snow white streak that ran throught her hair. She wore cut off blue jean shorts and a blood red shirt that said BITCH in black rhinestones. She wore a pair of backless Sketchers that were black and red. She wore a necklace that had a tiger's eye marble on it. It swirled black and white, with a cat eye in the middle.  
"Class, this is Calley Thompson. She just moved here from Salem, Massachusettes. I want everyone to make her feel welcome here in Magnolia Bayou." (Just to let you know, this is set in Louisiana.)"Everyone say nice to meet you."  
"Nice to meet you," the entire class said in unison.  
"Mutual, I'm sure," Calley replied icily.  
"Calley, you may sit in the empty seat next to Trowa, the one with the spiky hair," Mrs. deChamplain said.  
Calley heaved her backpack over her back and went and sat next to Trowa. Trowa eyed her warily. He could see the necklace clearly dangling around her neck.  
"Calley, why don't you tell us something about yourself," Mrs. deChamplain said.  
"Like what?"  
"Like your family, what Salem was like, why you moved here, stuff like that."  
"Well, I live with my older sister Hannah. My other sister Laura was killed a year ago. Salem was a very nice town, but the people could be very mean. We moved here mainly because my sister and I couldn't live with the memories of that town."  
"What about your parents?" Hilde piped up with. "Shut up!" Duo hissed at her. "Look who's talking!" Hilde said.  
"I never knew my parents," Calley said as she turned around to look at Hilde. She dropped the Ice Girl demenor and said softly, "It's something I perfer not to talk about."  
"Ooohhh," Hilde said. "Sorry."  
"It's okay."  
Calley's eyes dropped to her palm. She had felt the sign of the wicca burning in her palm. She looke to the window sill. There sat a pure white cat.   
'Hannah,' Calley thought. Her thoughts drifted onto the truth about her parents and how Laura was really killed. Calley and Hannah were immortals, you see. Her parents had been burned at the stake over two hundred years ago. They were witches, as Calley, Hannah, and Laura were. After their parents had been burned and killed, the sisters moved to Paris, Tennessee. That was where Calley had recieved the immortal bite. From a cat. So, since then, Calley had been free to change into a cat at will. She had wanted the same for her sisters. So one night she tracked down the cat that bit her and had him bite her sisters. Since they had become immortal, they had to move often, as to not arrouse suspision. They had come down to Magnolia Bayou to visit, and that what when, one night, Hannah and Laura had gone hunting and had run into a gang of vampires. As they were still in their cat forms, the head vampire had caught Laura, thinking she was just a cat, and had eaten her. Hannah had barely managed to escape. Calley had been sick that night, so she didn't go hunting as usual. That would be exactly a year next month.  
French class passed without a flaw for the rest of the period. When the bell rang to signal lunch, Calley gathered up her books and started to head towards the door.  
"Hey Calley!" Hilde yelled. Calley turned around and looked at her.  
"Do you want to have lunch with us?"  
"Well, I brought my lunch...."  
"That's fine. So do we."  
"Well, okay. I need to run by my locker."  
"That's kewl. What locker number are you?"  
"321."  
"That's right next to Relena. She can go there with you. Can't you Relena?"  
Relena looked up. She had been carrying on a conversation with Heero and Hilde had interrupted it. "I guess I can. Come on Calley."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Calley opened her locker. Inside was her books, lunch, and physical education clothes. She had decorated it with a little mirror that had the word "PRINCESS" written in royal purple in the corner. Stuck onto her locker with tape was a photograph. There was Calley, a girl with golden hair that cascaded down her back, and a girl with silver hair to her shoulders.  
"Are those your sisters?" Relena asked.  
"Yeah. They girl with gold hair is Laura. She's the one that was killed. The one with silver hair is Hannah, my oldest sister. I'm the baby of the family."  
"Oh. I have an older brother. His name is Zechs. Well, we better get to lunch. They'll be wondering what's taking us so long."  
"Okay."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hilde, I'm not sure it was such a good idea asking the new girl, Calley, to eat with us. She's not one of us, you know," Quatre said with a sigh.  
"You know, he has a point. With Zechs, Sally, and Noin at the university, he has enough to worry about. He doesn't need to worry about us getting involved with mortals," Dorthy said.  
"I'm sure he won't mind," Hilde said, as she smiled at them. "It's not like we're going to go insane and attack her right here."  
"I don't know about y'all but I might. I'm hungry," Duo said with a whine.  
Hilde barred her fangs at him. "You will do nothing of the sort."  
"SSHHH!" Wufei hissed at them. "Here they come!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hannah leaped up onto the windowsill of the lunchroom. 'Where is she!? She should be here by now!" She paced down the length of the sill, until she spotted Calley.  
'Oh no! She's in the company of the ones I saw last night! I can't tell her that they're really vampires; that would just ruin her school year. I'll keep an eye on her,' she thought as she lept from the window sill and started home.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Calley, I'd like to introduce you to my friends," Relena said. "You know Trowa Barton, you sit next to him in French. This is Wufei Chang, Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Quatre Winner, Hilde Schribeker, and Dorthy Catalonia."  
"It's nice to meet all of you," Calley said with a smile, being careful not to show her fangs that hadn't disapeered as they usually did after she hunted.  
"Same here!" said Hilde. "Listen, I'm sorry about I asked about your parents. I have a really big mouth, and it just lets loose sometimes!"  
"Truer words were never spoken," Duo said as he took a bite of his chicken.  
"Shut up, Duo!"  
They didn't know that they were being watched from the corner of the room.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
School passed uneventfully for the rest of the day. When the final bell rang, Calley and her new friends headed out to the student parking lot.  
"Hey guys. I need a ride home," Trowa said.  
"Well, I can give you a ride home if you don't mind loud music," Calley said.  
"That settles it. Calley can give Trowa a ride home," Duo said. "And I can go study for the trig test."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"You like Ludacris?"  
"Yeah. Why?"  
"'Cuz I'm about to put it on really loud."  
  
  
  
Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah  
give it to me now, give it to me now  
give it to me now, give it to me now  
  
Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah  
give it to me now, give it to me now  
give it to me now, give it to me now  
  
I wanna li li li lick you from your head to your toes  
and I wanna move from the bed down to the down to the to the floor  
I wanna ah ah you make it so good I don't wanna leave  
but I got to kn kn kn know what's your fan-ta-sy  
  
I wanna get you in the Georgia Dome on the fifty yard line  
while the Dirty Birds kick for t'ree  
And if you like in the club we can do it  
in the DJ booth or in the back of the V.I.P.   
Whipped cream with cherries and strawberries on top  
Lick it don't stop, keep the door locked don't knock while the boat rock  
We go-bots and robots so they gotta wait til the show stop  
or how 'bout on the beach with black sand  
lick up your thigh then call me the Pac Man  
Table top or just give me a lap dance  
The Rock to the Park to the Point to the Flatlands  
That man Ludacris (woo) in the public bathroom  
or in back of a classroom  
how ever you want it lover lover gonna tap that ass soon  
see I cast 'em and I past 'em get a tight grip and I grasp 'em  
I flash 'em and out last 'em  
and if ain't good then I trash 'em while you stash 'em  
I'll let 'em free  
and the tell me what they fantasy  
like up on the roof roof tell yo boyfriend not to be mad at me  
  
"Turn here," Trowa said. "My house is at the end of this street."  
"Sure thing," Calley said as she swerved the XTerra onto Devil's Landing Ave. Trowa looked at Calley. 'She's a looker. It's a shame she's not immortal.  
  
  
  
I wanna get you in the bath tub  
with the candle lit you give it up till they go out  
or we can do it on stage of the Ludacris concert  
cause you know I got sold out  
or red carpet dick could just roll out  
go 'head and scream you can't hold out  
we can do it in the pouring rain  
runnin the train when it's hot or cold out  
how 'bout in the library on top of books  
but you can't be too loud  
you wanna make a brother beg for it  
give me TLC 'cause you know I be too proud  
we can do it in the white house  
tryna make them turn the lights out  
champaign with my campaign let me do the damn thing  
what's my name, what's my name, what's my name a sauna, jacuzzi  
in the back row at the movie  
You can stratch my back and rule me  
You can push me or just pull me  
on hay in middle of the barn (woo) rose pedals on the silk sheets uh  
eating fresh fruits sweep yo woman right off her feet  
  
Calley stole a glance at Trowa. 'He's hot. There's some strange aurora emmiting from him. Too bad he's not immortal.'  
  
I wanna get you in the back seat windows up  
that's the way you like to fuck, fog up all alert  
Rip the pants and rip the shirt, ruff sex make it hurt  
in the garden all in the dir  
Roll around Georgia Brown that's the way I like it twerk  
Legs jerk, overworked, underpaid but don't be afraid  
In the sun or up in the shade  
on the top of my escalade  
Maybe your girl and my friend can trade  
Tag team off the rope, on the ocean or in the boat  
Factories or on hundred spoke  
what 'bout in the candy sto' that chocolate chocolate make it melt  
whips and chains, handcuffs, smack a little bootie up with my belt  
scream help play my game  
dracula man I'll get my fangs horse back I'll get my reigns  
School teacher let me get my grades  
  
"This is it," Trowa said as the house slowed to a stop, and he got out of the vehicle. "See you at school tomorrow."  
"Bye Trowa."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Like, hate? Please give me reviews!! I NEED REVIEWS MORE THAN FOOD OR WATER!!! Thanks!!  
-Merriwether the Fairy  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. The Angel of Mercy and Vengence

Hello everybody!! I'm back with Chapter 2!! Hallaluhah!! Thanks to my 2 lone reviewers who reviewed Chapter 1!! I luv you! Please, other people, reiview!! Thanks!!  
-MtW  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Blood and Witchcraft, Chp. 2  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Calley pulled into her home driveway. 'Well, the first day of hell is over. Now let's hear what Hannah has to say about it.' She got out of the car and entered her house.  
"Hannah, I'm home!"  
"In the kitchen!"  
Calley walked down the hall and entered the spacious kitchen. "What's up?"  
"Oh nothing, just fixing a little snack," Hannah replied. "How was school?"  
"I don't know. You tell me; you were the one prowling around like 'Oh, I'm a helpless little white kitty.' Puh-leeze, Hannah. I'm not 12 anymore. That was a really long time ago. But to answer your question, school was fine. I met some people. They seem nice."  
"I saw them. The one with spiky hair over his face looks hot," Hannah said, looking up from the chocolate-peanut butter-oatmeal cookies she was dipping onto the waxed paper.  
"His name is Trowa. I had to give him a ride home from school," Calley replied. "He likes Ludacris, so I'm happy."  
"All those 21st century kids like loud music. I personally miss the operas we used to go see back in the 1840s. Those were the days," Hannah said, with a look of longing on her face.  
"Oh, come on, Hannah. I know we've been around since 1620, but we gotta stop living out of the past and in the present. You need to find a nice immortal guy, settle down, and have some immortal kids."  
"Hahaha. Just because you have no luck in the immortal romance department doesn't mean you have to find me a love life."  
"You hurt me, Hannah. Why on earth would you think I want to find you a guy?"  
"Because I know your sneaky little mind. Go upstairs and do whatever you do. Practice your curses on that stupid stuffed bear."  
"He's not stupid, his name is Mr.Cuddles! And I'm going to pracitce transfiguration."  
"Fascinating. I'll call you when the cookies are ready."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Meanwhile, Dorthy, Relena, Hilde, Heero, Quatre, and Duo gathered in Quatre's mansion home.   
"So what do you think about this new girl? When's the soonest we eat her?" Dorthy asked.  
"Dorthy!" Quatre gasped. "That's horrible!"  
"Oh, don't tell me you weren't at least a little hungry when you could see the words FRESH MEAT written all over her?"  
"Well..."  
"Point proven."  
"Hey, guys, calm down. We need to discuss about whether this girl would get in our way and possibly discover this secret we've carried since the 1600s!" Heero said, with the most force anyone had ever heard from him. Relena snuggled closer to his chest as he snaked his arm around her waist.  
"Personally, she seems so naive to me," Duo remarked. "I think we should let her hang with us. She's new here. She just moved here from up North. She'll need friends. And if she ever discovers our secret..."  
"We get to eat her!" Dorthy exclaimed gleefully.  
"If you wish to coin it that way, Dorthy," Duo said.  
"Let's go to my house. We'll have Wufei, Sally, and Trowa meet us there. Nothing's been the same since Noin moved in with me and Zechs."  
"Let me guess, lack of what little sleep we actually need," Hilde said.  
"Right."  
Quatre laughed. "I'll call the others."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Calley looked at the glowing sign of the wicca in her palm. She concentrated on becoming the girl she could picture in her mind. Slowly her body began to change into a girl with long red hair and a black dress. After she had accomplished that, she concentrated on becoming herself again.  
"Nice job sis," said Hannah, who was standing in the doorway. "You're getting better. The cookies are in the kitchen."  
"Thanks sis." Calley sat on the floor, concentrated, and levitated off the ground, down the stairs and into the kitchen.  
"Walk, don't float!" Hannah called out behind her.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The gang gathered in Relena's enormous kitchen. Duo was munching on a piece of cake with chocolate icing.  
"Duo, you are such a pig!" Hilde said.  
"He can't control himself;he's weak," Wufei remarked with a smirk.  
"Shut up Wufei," Sally said, barring her fangs at him. "You all mention this mortal girl, and I'm getting really hungry."  
"I've got it!" Relena said.  
"What?"  
"Myself, Sally, Dorthy, Noin, and Hilde will go spy on her after we get a bite to eat. We can see her habits and see if she does anything to make her worthy of suspision," Relena said with a satisfied smile on her face.  
Dorthy's face fell. "When can we eat her!? I'm VERY hungry!"  
"Be quiet Dorthy," Trowa said.  
"Trowa," Wufei said with a snarl on his face. "You rode home with the mortal. Tell us, what is she like?"  
"We didn't talk much. She put music on and didn't talk. She doesn't seem that willing to "warm up" to anybody," Trowa said.  
"Well, that got us somewhere," Sallly said, rolling her eyes. "As I said before, I'm getting very hungry. Where are we hunting tonight?"  
"Down by the bayou. There's some sort of family reunion going on tonight," Heero said. "We should be able to get plenty to eat."  
"But for now, Sally, there's some juice in the fridge," Relena said.  
"What time is it?" Dorthy whined.  
"It's six. Two more hours, Dorthy, until you can find yourself an innocent mortal and attack it," Noin said, leaning closer to Zechs.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hannah, these are delicious cookies! How long until dinner?" Calley asked with her mouth stuffed with cookies.  
"We'll go hunting in about three hours down by the bayou," Hannah said. "I'm sure you can find some really big fish, or we can team up and bring down a crane."  
"That sounds good. Listen, I'm going to head downtown and get some ice cream. I ate it all last night," Calley said with a sheepish grin on her face.  
"Alright, but be carefull, and don't disturb the neighbors with that loud jungle music you enjoy listening to. And pick me up some apples. We're out."  
"See ya in a few!"  
"Whatever."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The next three hours passed without much ado. The moon came out and Calley and Hannah transformed into cats, one pure white, the other black with a white streak down the side of her face.  
When they arrived at the bayou, Hannah went prowling around some human gathering while Calley went hunting around, looking for food. She caught a couple of fish, found Hannah, and gave her her fair share.  
Just then they heard a scream coming from the human gathering. The sisters dropped their fish and ran over to the mortals.  
"It's Amanda!! Amanda's dead! There was blood coming from her neck, and her eyes were wide open!" some woman screamed hysterically.  
"I'll go check it out," a tall, fat man said as he stood up.  
Calley looked at Hannah. 'We best go too,' she thought, and they took off after the fat man.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Why couldn't we have gone after that screaming woman?" Dorthy asked as she licked the blood off the corners of her mouth.  
"Because, if she screams and goes back to the camp, more humans are bound to come," Quatre said matter-of-factly.  
"Well, excuse me for being a mere vampire," Dorthy snarled at him.  
"Sshhh, I hear someone," Sally said. They melted into the shadows, away from the dead girl's body.  
A big, fat man entered into the clearing. Only Hilde noticed the two cats that followed him in the shadows. "Amanda! Oh my God!! She's really dead! What happened?" he asked to the night as he knelt beside the body on the ground.  
"Wouldn't you like to know?" Wufei hissed from the shadows as the gang of vampires came out of hiding, surrounding the helpless mortal.  
"Whhooo....who are you?" the man asked, his eyes glazed with fear, as he looked around the circle of vampires that was closing in on him.  
"That is none of your concern. You are, should we say, our guest for dinner," Duo said with a smile, as he showed off his fangs to the man.  
"Vam....vamp..vampires?"  
"Correct. And you are dinner," Noin said.  
"Leave him alone," said a voice from the shadows.  
The circle of vampires looked towards the darkness of the swampy forrest. On any side, they could see nothing. "Who's there?"  
Calley thought to herself, 'Glad Hannah made me practice transfiguration and voice disguise.' She stepped into the clearing as the red-head with the black dress and dagger. "I am an angel of mercy and vengence."  
"Look, it's a mortal trying to battle us. Let me at her," Dorthy snarled. "Make sure the meat boy doesn't get away, and after I finish this bitch, I'll have some desert."  
Calley glanced back towards Hannah. She could hear her saying 'Be careful! I can't loose you to vampires also. Laura was enough, but not you too!'  
Calley smirked at Dorthy, showing her cat fangs. Dorthy backed away a few steps.  
"Are you a vampire?"  
"No. Now, are you still planning to fight me?"  
"Of course. Let's go."  
Calley smiled and melted into the ground. (You know, kinda like Ryoko and Kagato? That thing!) Dorthy turned around frantically, looking for her. "Where did she go?" she exclaimed, fear evident in her eyes.  
"Look down!"  
Dorthy looked. There was nothing there. "We're not messing with just any mortal here, guys," she said.   
"Don't look at us. You got yourself into this," Trowa said.  
"I'll help you Dorthy," Quatre said, stepping forward and next to his lover. "Now where is that bitch?"  
"Right here ladies," Calley said, from her perch in the top of a cyprus tree. "And by the way, I am not a bitch, I am THE bitch!"  
"Come down here and face us like a woman!" Dorthy called up to her.  
"If you insist...." Calley said as she jumped from the top of the tree onto Dorthy and started to claw at her with her kitty claws.  
"Get off me!"  
"You said you wanted to fight!"  
"But you have to get through me first," Quatre said as Calley backed away from Dorthy.  
"Fine then. Let's go, Quatre."  
They gasped. "How did you know my name?" Quatre asked.  
"I have my ways. Let's go."  
The group backed around the edge of the circle of trees as Calley and Quatre circled around one another like boxers, waiting for the other to make the first move. Suddenly Quatre lunged at Calley, who jumped in the air and effectively dodged the blow. She turned around just as Quatre ate some serious swamp dirt and sand.  
Quatre got up, spit out all the stuff that wound up in his mouth, and turned around just to see Calley take her dagger, and slash it across his face. Blood dripped from the wound freely, as Quatre brought his hand to his face in shock as he felt blood run across his hand.  
"I'll get you, you bitch. Let's go, gang. The aftercourse and desert are off. Leave meat boy right where he is," Quatre said, as he snarled at Calley. Then all the vampires disapered into the night.  
"Who are you, really?" asked the forgotten man, as he knelt on the groun next to the one the called Amanda.  
"That is something I will not reveal, and if you tell anyone about this, ever, I will come and kill you," Calley said, glaring at him.  
"Sure thing," the man said, fear once again evident in his eyes as he watched Calley transform back into the black and white cat and go off with Hannah into the night.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Quatre got skooled by a girl!" Duo exclaimed gleefully. The five G-Wing guys sat around the table in Trowa's house. Quatre was busy glaring at Duo and wiping the dried blood from his face.  
"Shut up Duo. I'm sure you couldn't have done much better," Quatre said. "Anyways, when will the girls be back?"  
"I'm sure they'll be here within the hour," Trowa said. 'I wish I was going with them to spy on her,' he thought. 'I really wish she was immortal.'  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Calley walked into her room after putting on her pajamas. She stuck her Limp Bizkit CD into the player and turned it up loud. She grabbed the special metal bar she had installed in her room and began to do pull ups.  
  
  
  
Check, check, check check... out my melody  
Special...  
  
You think you're special, you do  
I can see it in your eyes  
I can see it when you laugh at me  
Look down on me  
You walk around on me  
  
Just one more fight about your leadership  
And I will straight up  
Leave your shit  
Cause I've had enough of this  
And now I'm pissed  
Yeah ...  
  
Calley pulled herself to the bar time after time, her arm muscles flexing as she worked and sweated.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
This time I'm 'a let it all come out  
This time I'm 'a stand up and shout  
I'm 'a do things my way  
It's my way  
My way, or the highway  
This time I'm 'a let it all come out  
This time I'm 'a stand up and shout  
I'm 'a do things my way  
It's my way  
My way, or the highway  
  
Relena looked in the window. "Look at her," she whispered. "There is no way in hell I would be able to do that!" She pointed at Calley doing pull ups at the bar.  
  
Check, check, check, check.. out my melody  
  
Just one more fight about a lot of things  
And I will give up everything  
To be on my own again  
Free again  
Yeah...  
This time I'm 'a let it all come out  
This time I'm 'a stand up and shout  
I'm 'a do things my way  
It's my way  
My way, or the highway  
This time I'm 'a let it all come out  
This time I'm 'a stand up and shout  
I'm 'a do things my way  
It's my way  
My way, or the highway  
  
Calley jumped down from the bar and sat down on the floor and started to do push ups. 'Why do I feel like someone's watching me?' she thought as she used her strength to push herself up.  
  
Some day you'll see things my way  
Cause you never know  
Where, you never know  
Where you're gonna go  
  
Check, check, check, check... out my melody  
  
Just one more fight and I'll be history  
Yes I will straight up  
Leave your shit  
And you'll be the one who's left  
Missing me  
Yeah ...  
  
This time I'm 'a let it all come out  
This time I'm 'a stand up and shout  
I'm 'a do things my way  
It's my way  
My way, or the highway  
  
Some day you'll see things my way  
Cause you never know  
Where, you never know  
Where you're gonna go  
  
Check out, check check... out my melody.  
  
The song ended and Calley got up, and left the room. Meanwhile, the audience sitting outside watching all this was in awe.  
"She is really strong. If I was a mere mortal, I wouldn't get in a fight with her," Noin said.  
"Come on. After having desert ruined earlier this evening, I'm hungry. Let's go before I burst in there and eat her myself," Dorthy said.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: Limp Bizkit owns the song "My Way" (my personal fave!)  
  
PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, REVIEW THIS FANFICTION!!! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!!  
-MtW  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. It's A Date

Hello!!!! I'm back with Chp. 3!! PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!! THANK YOU!!  
-MtW  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Blood and Witchcraft, Chp.3  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Calley, come down here! We need to talk!" Hannah called from downstairs. Calley detected a hint of worry in her voice.  
"Coming!" She slid down the banister and ran into the kitchen. "What's up sis?"  
"That vampire, Quatre, the one you fought. You knew his name. I saw him in your French class. And that girl with him, Dorthy."  
"I know. I just arrive and I make friends with the supernatural."  
"Calley, hate to break it to you babe, but you and I are classified under 'supernatural', chic," Hannah said with a sad smile.  
"I guess you're right. I never thought about it that way," Calley said.  
"Calley, I need to know. Did you see anyone else you recognize?"  
"No. I was too busy concentrating on transforming into "Cynthia Foster", from back when we lived in Colorado."  
"I don't quite think Cynthia Foster would've gone out there and kicked serious vampire butt."  
"Guess not."  
"Well, it's getting late and you have school tomorrow. Better get in bed so you'll be ready. I know vampires can't self heal, so Quatre will probably have a fresh scar tomorrow."  
"Goodnight, sis."  
"Night chic."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Calley walked through the halls of school the next day, ignoring the drooling guys offering to carry her books, or asking for her phone number. She was wearing a simple yellow shirt with one blue flower in the middle, with capri pants, and leather sandals. She had her short black and white hair clipped back with a tiny butterfly clip. She walked into first period triganometry and sat down next to Relena.  
"Hey girl. What's up?" Relena asked as she looked at Calley. "Wow, no wonder guys are drooling over you. You look great today!"  
"Thanks. I decided to loose the evil girl look after my sister jumped my ass about looking like a stripper."  
"That sounds like something my brother Zechs would say," Relena said with a smile. "Is your sister awfully protective of you?"  
"Extremely. Ever since Mom and Dad died, and Laura was killed, she's doubled security on me. Since I'm the baby, I was already overprotected by her, and now its ten times worse. What about you?"  
"Same here. My brother acts like I'm a porcelian doll. You know Mr.Khushranada, the principal?"  
"Vaugely."  
"He and Zechs are best friends. Truthfully, that guy creeps me out."  
Just then the bell rang, and Duo burst into the room. "Am I late?"  
The entire class laughed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Calley got called out of French class to fill out some more registration forms. After she finished, she headed to her locker and switched her books. She caught a glimpse of the picture of her and her sisters as she closed the door. She leaned against her locker.  
'Oh Laura. What would you have done in my spot last night?'  
"Hey girl! Let's go! We'll be late for lunch," said Relena, as she and Hilde pulled her towards the lunchroom.  
When they sat down at the lunch table, Calley said hello to everybody. When she saw Quatre's face, she mustered as much suprise as she could and exclaimed, "Quatre, oh my goodness, what happened?"  
Quatre smiled and said, "Just a little cooking accident."  
"That's awful! Here, I carry around this special ointment to put on cuts and stuff. Wear it for two days, and there won't even be a scar!" Calley said as she pulled out a little jar of Hannah's special first aid cream.  
"Well, thank you, Calley," Quatre said, with a look of suprise on his face as he took the jar out of her hand.  
"No problem."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hey Trowa wait up!" Calley called after the tall, silent boy.  
He turned around. "What?"  
"Do you need a ride again?"  
"Sure. Why?"  
"Just asking."  
"Okay. Meet you outside after school."  
"K. Bye."  
"Bye."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The rest of the school day passed boringly, if you didn't count Hilde and Dorthy coming up to her saying, "You and Trowa got something going on yet?"  
Calley smiled to herself. The last boyfriend she had had used to live in Arizona, but now was one of the ingredients in Hannah's potions cabinet. She never had that much luck with romance. Hannah liked them too much in her brews and potions.  
Trowa stood outside Calley's car waiting for her. She greeted him with a simple "hey" and unlocked the car. "Let's go."  
They had begun to head towards Trowa's house when Calley heard Trowa say something.   
"Did you say something Trowa?"  
"No."  
"Well, do you mind if I put on the music softly? I can't do loud today, I have a slight headache."  
"Sure."  
  
  
Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby  
Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady  
  
Life is one big party when you're still young  
But who's gonna have your back when it's all done  
It's all good when you're little, you have pure fun  
Can't be a fool, son, what about the long run  
Looking back Shorty always mention  
Said me not giving her much attention  
She was there through my incarceration  
I wanna show the nation my appreciation  
  
Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby  
Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady  
  
You're a queen and so you should be treated  
Though you never get the lovin' that you needed  
Could have left, but I called and you heeded  
Takin' a beatin', mission completed  
Mama said that I and I dissed the program  
Not the type to mess around with her emotion  
But the feeling that I have for you is so strong  
Been together so long and this could never be wrong  
  
Chorus  
  
Girl, in spite of my behavior, said I'm your savior  
(You must be sent from up above)  
And you appear to me so tender, say girl I surrender  
(Thanks for giving me your love)  
  
Girl, in spite of my behavior, well, you are my savior  
(You must be sent from up above)  
And you appear to me so tender, well, girl I surrender  
(Said thanks for giving me your love)  
  
Now life is one big party when you're still young  
And who's gonna have your back when it's all done  
It's all good when you're little, you have pure fun  
Can't be a fool, son, what about the long run  
Looking back Shorty always mention  
Said me not giving her much attention  
She was there through my incarceration  
I wanna show the nation my appreciation  
  
Chorus 2x  
  
They finally reached Trowa's house. "Calley, can I talk to you for a minute?"  
"Sure Trowa." She reached over and turned off the radio.  
"Calley, I've only known you for two days, but I feel like I've known you for 2 years. I just want to say thank you for being my friend and these rides home, and stuff," Trowa said softly.  
"Well, you're welcome, Trowa." Calley smiled at him.  
"Umm, Calley, I was, well, wondering if you would like to go to the movies tomorrow night with me. The say the movie Moulin Rouge is supposed to be really good."  
"You know, Trowa, I'd like that. Really."  
"Oh, great! I'll pick you up tomorrow at six, okay?"  
"Sure. Till then!"  
"Bye."  
Calley let Trowa out of the car and drove off. 'My first date in 50 years. My life is fucked up in the head. Well, I'm hungry. Wonder what Hannah cooked today.'  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hannah, I'm home!!"  
"Take a wild guess where I am!"  
Calley smiled to herself, threw down her booksack, and ran into the kitchen. Hannah was at the stove, stirring a pot of some delicious smelling brew. "Hey girl! Try this new drink I'm making." She handed Calley a cup.  
"Mmm, this is delicious!"  
"Well, now I'm running a little low on essence of Adam, so could you pick some up at the market?" Hannah said with an evil grin on her face.  
Calley spit out the drink. "Hannah, does this have the remains of my old boyfriend in it? Please tell me it doesn't, please?"  
"Well, if I told you that, I'd be lying, now wouldn't I?"  
"Oh God, if you do that to my date I have tomorrow night, I will die!"  
"Date?"  
"Oh, we're just going to the movies. You don't get to shred him. His name is Trowa Barton."  
"Alright, but I get to meet him."  
"Sure. I'm going upstairs now."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hey Trow-man!"  
"What do you want Duo?"  
"So..."  
"....."  
"Are you and that bitch-chic a couple?"  
"Duo, I met her two days ago. She's not immortal. It wouldn't work."  
"Well, if you don't want her, we get to eat her!"  
"No you will not! I have a date with her tomorrow night! And besides, Hilde and Relena wouldn't let you."  
"Oh, so our baby has his first date that he says we can't eat! Wait until I tell the others! See you tonight! We're hunting around the Valley-Mart on 11th Street and Park."  
"Whatever. See ya."  
"Toodles lover boy!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!! I'M DESPERATE!! REVIEW!!!  
-MtW  
  
  
  



	4. The Truth Is Revealed

I'm back with Chp. 4 in Blood and Witchcraft!! Yea!! Let's get to the story now, ko? :)  
UsUaL dIsClAiMeRs ApPlY!  
***********************************************************************************  
"The Truth Is Revealed"  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Calley looked at herself in the mirror. "How do I look?"  
"Absoblutly smashing, darling," said her mirror. "Is this is same Calley Thompson that I've been helping get dressed for 400 years? She looks so grown up!"  
"Thank you Gamma." The spirit of her great grandmother inhabited the mirror, and came out when Calley needed her.  
"No problem. Now that young man is waiting outside. I heard the doorbell. Go let him in."  
"Yes Gamma." Calley ran down the stairs, stopped in front of the door, adjusted her shirt, and opened the door.  
Trowa's jaw dropped. Calley was wearing a white tube top, with black leather capri pants, and little black sandals. He held out the bundle of red roses and said, "Uh, these are for you."  
Calley smiled. The poor guy wasn't able to talk very well. "Thank you so much! Come in and let me put them in water. My sister wants to meet you anyways." She held thr door open for him and closed it behind him when he entered the house. Calley said, "Follow me," as she walked down the hall.  
She looked back at him. He looked, well, there weren't any better words for it: damn sexy! The black muscle shirt complemented well with his black pants and they were tight fitting too, that was a bonus. 'Haven't met many men in the last century that look that hot. Of course, there was Matthew, but he was so old fasioned. 18th century men just aren't my style.  
They walked into the kitchen. "Hannah, this is Trowa Barton. Trowa, this is my older sister Hannah."  
Trowa took her hand in his and kissed the back of it. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Calley's told me so much about you."  
Hannah was astonished. 'Damn, you're good Calley.' "Pleasure's all mine. Now you be careful with my baby sister..."  
"Hannah..." Calley said with a hint of warning in her voice.   
"ANYWAYS, you two be careful, drive under the speed limit, and have her home before midnight please," Hannah said with a smile.  
"Sure thing," Trowa said. "Ready to go Calley?"  
"Yep! Let me grab a coat. Bye Hannah!" Calley and Trowa left Hannah in the kitchen. Next to the coat rack were a set of pictures. She looked at a duplicate of the group picture in her locker.  
"Is that your other sister?" Trowa asked softly.  
"Yes. That's Laura. She was killed last year. Drive by."  
"Oh. I'm sorry."  
"It's okay. Just makes Hannah so afraid that something will happen to me."  
"Now I understand why she seemed nervous."  
"Yeah, well, you ready?"  
"Let's go."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When they got to the theatere, they got their tickets, popcorn, and went to their seats. The movie was awesome, and Trowa's body was espcially warm when the scenes where you were supposed to cuddle.  
The movie let out, and they walked towards Trowa's car (which had just gotten out of the shop).   
"That was an AWESOME movie, wasn't it?" Calley asked him.  
"It was cool. My favorite part was when she first came out on the trapeeze. That was awesome."  
"You're right, but definently the coolest part was when they're all sitting around and they break into the choreographed tango and sing "Roxanne"", Calley said with a grin.  
"Yeah."  
They jumped into the car, and started heading towards Calley's house, when a song came on.  
"Oh my God, Trowa, this is my favorite song! Turn it up please!"  
**************************************************  
"When I think back on these times and the dreams we left behind  
I'll be glad cause I was blessed to get to have you in my life  
When I look back on these days I'll look and see your face"  
  
"You were right there for me  
In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky  
In my heart there'll always be a place for you for all my life  
I'll keep a part of you with me  
And everywhere I am there you'll be  
and everywhere I am there you'll be"  
  
"Well you showed me how it feels to feel the sky within my reach  
And I always will remember all the strength you gave tome  
Your love made me make it through ooh I owe so much to you"  
*************************************************  
  
Trowa looked over at Calley. She was silently singing to herself. 'Curses to the gods my luck. Why can't I find a good immortal girl? She's so.....perfect.'  
*************************************************  
  
"You were right there for me  
In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky  
In my heart there'll always be a place for you for all my life  
I'll keep a part of you with me  
And everywhere I am there you'll be"  
  
"Cause I always saw in you my light my strength  
And I want to thank you now for all the ways  
You were right there for me  
(You were right there for me)  
You were right there for me  
oohh"  
  
"In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky  
In my heart there'll always be a place for you for all my life  
I'll keep a part of you with me  
And everywhere I am there you'll be  
and everywhere I am there you'll be  
there you'll be"  
  
***********************************************  
  
Trowa pulled the car to a stop. "We're home Calley."  
Calley looked at him. "Thank you Trowa. I had an awesome time."  
"Me too."  
He looked up into her eyes and felt himself drowning in their depths. He leaned in closer to her, and she leaned towards him. Their lips met, and it was like finding the other half of their soul. They were drowning in each other, and their arms wrapped around each other.  
****************************************************************************  
"THEY'RE KISSING!"  
"Well, it's not like you've never kissed before Duo."  
"Babe, I done more than kissed. I've....."  
"DUO!"  
"Sorry Hilde."  
The group of spies looked at them from up in giant oak tree in Calley's front yard. The group consisted of Duo, Hilde, Relena, Heero, Dorthy, and Quatre.  
At that moment, Trowa and Calley stopped kissing and Calley got out of the car, said something to Trowa, and walked towards her front step. Just as she opened the door, she turned and waved to Trowa, who waved back.  
****************************************************************************  
Calley shut the door behind her, and leaned on it, sighing. 'He is such a good kisser. Damn my luck! Why can't he be like me?'  
"Sooo, what was it like? Will you be going out again?" Hannah asked leaning against the doorframe of the kitchen.  
"I'll tell you later. Aren't we going hunting?"  
"Yeah, let's go.  
****************************************************************************  
ABOUT FOUR HOURS LATER  
  
Treize sniffed the air. "The one which escaped me is near. Tonight, I will make an example of her, and kill her like her sister before her."  
"Exactly right," Lady Une nodded. "It was a cat, a white cat. The one we killed was blondish. I can sense the white cat, and it is coming our way. Everybody hide!"  
The hunting group, which consisted of Heero, Relena, Duo, Hilde, Quatre, Dorthy, Wufei, Sally, Trowa, Noin, Zechs, Treize, and Une all jumped and hid in the trees and watched the little white cat walk into the clearing, watching the bird sitting on the ground.   
Suddenly, the cat sprang onto the cat, locking her jaws onto it's neck and killing it. Just at that moment, Treize jumped down from the tree and grabbed the cat.   
"Come out now, my children."  
Hannah looked around desperatly counting all the vampires. One, two, three, thirteen! She sent out an ESP message to Calley. 'Calley, come quick! It's vampires!'  
****************************************************************************  
Calley heard the message from her sister. Using instincts, she ran towards a clearing in the trees, where she could hear voices and see shadows. She changed into cat form, and crept towards the trees.  
"See, it's the same cat. Remember her?" Treize asked the group. They all nodded. "Should I eat her now, or let her have a speech?"  
"Speech!"  
"Well, where shall we begin? Oh, let's begin that night, when your companion was killed, that little blonde cat."  
'Laura,' Calley though in horror. She could not stand by any longer. Using her powers to move her voice away from her location and to disguise her voice, she yelled out "Let her go now!"  
"Who's there?" Treize asked in disbelief. "Who has followed you, cat?"  
"She's not just a cat; release her now and I'll come out," Calley called out, hoping they would take the bait.  
"How do I know she and you both won't run?"  
"Daughter of the Wicca's honor."  
'A witch,' the group thought in unison. "You can let her go," Hilde said to Treize. "Witches can easily be overcome. They're mere mortals, after all."  
"Okay," Treize said as released Hannah. She just stood there, looking at the place where she could sense Calley was.  
Calley turned back into her cat form and walked into the clearing.   
"Another cat!"  
"How is this possible?"  
"GET IT!"  
Dorthy ran towards Calley with her hands out, her intentions clear, as suddenly, a blast of white light, the purest light, blasted out of Calley and knocked her back into the tree, where Quatre rushed over to her.  
"Are you okay, Dorthy?" he asked worridly.  
"I'm fine, but that's no ordinary cat."  
"You're right, I'm not an ordinary cat," Calley said as she assumed the form of Cynthia Foster.  
"YOU!" The entire group exclaimed in unison.  
'Calley, just show them the real you,' Hannah ESPed to her.  
Just at that moment, the realization of who all was standing around her sunk in. 'Trowa, Relena, Hilde, all of them.... vampires!'  
She then melted into her real form, that of Calley Thompson.  
"CALLEY?!"  
"A witch?"  
Calley looked up to all accuisations. She found who she was looking for, a pair of emerald green eyes that looked disbelivingly into hers.  
"Trowa, you're a vampire?"  
"Yes, he's a vampire, as are the rest of us," Treize said as he stepped towards her. "And you are defending this petty cat why?"  
"Because that petty cat is my sister Hannah," she said as Hannah resumed her human form. "And that blonde cat you killed five years ago was my other sister, Laura."  
Trowa took all this in with disbelief.  
"And now, I have come for revenge."  
****************************************************************************  
OOOHHHH, cliffhanger! Please R&R! Sorry it took me forever, and thanks to Baby Duck for getting me off my lazy ass and writing again!  
-Merrick 


	5. Revenge Is A Bitch

Back with Chapter 5! Please R&R!-Merrick!  
****************************************************************************  
Revenge Is A Bitch  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
"Revenge, eh? How could you possibly think you have a chance against me? You're just a little girl."  
"Oh yeah," Calley taunted. "Exactly how old are you? You're immortal like me, right?"  
Treize paled. "Immortal? Yes I am but there is no way in hell you could be immortal. But to answer your question, I'm 374 years old this April."  
"Ha! A little girl indeed. In what year were you born, exactly?"  
"In the year of 1667."  
"Well, I was born in the year of 1615, so put that in your pipe and smoke it, buster!" Calley laughed at him. "So young, so naive, so about to get your ass beat."  
At this Une could take this no more. "You will not speak like this to Mister Treize, you insolent girl!" she yelled at her as she lunged at her. Calley held out her hand and her palm glowed with the sign of the wicca. Une's body was thrown against the nearest tree and limbs reached down and bound her hand and foot to the tree. "Don't mess with me woman. I'm pissed and I'm ready to fight."  
"Are you, young one?" Treize taunted. At this, Calley's face turned a deep shade of red with rage at this comment.  
"We shall each choose one advantage that we may have over the other. I shall go first," Treize said as he went over to Une (who was still bound to the tree) and tilted her neck to one side, and drank from her, deeply, his skin growing less pale with each drink.   
"Blood of the beloved," Hannah whispered to Calley. "You'll have to be careful. This will make him even more dangerous."  
But Calley wasn't listening. She was looking at her own beloved, Trowa. 'Why?' she thought. 'Why must my only love be sprung from my only hate?' (AN- Shakespeare!)  
Trowa had to look away from her piercing stare. The hurt in her eyes was too much for him to bear. 'It's true,' he thought. 'I love her.' He could feel the eyes of the others on him. He looked up and found himself looking into the eyes of Hilde.  
"It's okay, Trowa. None of us knew. Just think, now you can be with her forever, because she's immortal also."  
"But there's a great chance that she won't survive."  
"Always the pessimist."  
At that moment, Treize looked up from Une's neck, blood running down his chin and onto his clothing. "Your turn weakling."  
Calley took a step back and turned to her sister. "I'll need your help for this spell. I need our book." She concentrated on her hands and a large book, bound with gold and with the sign of the wicca on the front, appeared in her hands. She opened it and found the page she was looking for. "Help me Hannah. They joined hands and started chanting.  
  
"Wisdom and empowerment are the gifts of the Dark Goddess   
of Transformation.   
  
She is known to us as Kali, Hecate, Cerridwen, Lilith,   
Persephone, Fata, Morgana, Ereshkigal, Arianhrod, Durga,   
Inanna, Tiamat, and by a million, million other names:   
  
Hear me child, and know Me for who I am. I have been with you   
since you were born, and I will stay with you until you return to Me   
at the final dusk.   
  
I am the passionate and seductive lover who inspires the poet to dream.   
I am the One who calls to you at the end of your journey. After the day   
is done, My children find their blessed rest in my embrace.   
  
I am the womb from which all things are born.   
I am the shadowy, still tomb; all things must come to Me and bare their   
breasts to die and be reborn to the Whole.   
  
I am the Sorceress that will not be ruled, the Weaver of Time, the   
Teacher of Mysteries. I snip the threads that bring my children home   
to me. I slit the throats of the cruel and drink the blood of the   
heartless. Swallow your fear and come to me, and you will discover   
true beauty, strength, and courage.   
  
I am the fury which rips the flesh from injustice.   
I am the glowing forge that transforms your inner demons into tools of   
power. Open yourself to my embrace and overcome.   
  
I am the glinting sword that protects you from harm.   
I am the crucible in which all the aspects of yourself merge together   
in a rainbow of union.   
  
I am the velvet depths of the night sky, the swirling mists of midnight,   
shrouded in mystery.   
  
I am the chrysalis in which you will face that which terrifies you and   
from which you will blossom forth, vibrant and renewed. Seek me at   
the rossroads, and you shall be transformed, for once you look upon my   
face, there is no return.   
  
I am the fire that kisses the shackles away.   
I am the cauldron in which all opposites grow to know each other in   
Truth. I am the web which connects all things.  
  
I am the Healer of all wounds, the Warrior who rights all wrongs in   
their Time. I make the weak strong. I make the arrogant humble. I raise   
up the oppressed and empower the disenfranchised. I am Justice   
tempered with Mercy.   
  
Most importantly, child, I am you. I am part of you, and I am within   
you. Seek me within and without, and you will be strong. Know me.   
Venture into the dark so that you may awaken to Balance,   
Illumination, and Wholeness.   
  
Take my Love with you everywhere and find the Power within to   
be who you wish."  
  
Calley released Hannah's hands and stood back. Her body started to glow, and her wicca in her hand glowed wildly. Her body was enclosed in light, and her clothes began to change. She now wore a white dress with a slit up to her thigh. It was sleeveless and was held together by laces.  
"Are you ready yet witch?"  
"I am. Let's go."  
Treize lunged at her, but she skillfully dodged him and looked back at him laying on the ground. She took the oppertunity which beckoned her and jumped on his back. His hands flew into hers and she bound him by his wrists.  
"Bubble, bubble, cauldron bubble  
Burn the evil, destroy the trouble."  
  
She sprinkled basil and elder flowers over him, as he writhered in pain.  
  
"Darkness ended,  
control is done.  
Light has come,  
My battle's won."  
She conjured a candle from mid-air and poured the hot wax over him. He screamed with the pain.  
  
Calley stood up and removed the bindings from his hands. He stayed bound, even without the ropes she had used.  
"What are you doing to him?!!" Une screamed from her place, still bound to the tree.  
"I am merely binding a negative spirit. Don't worry, he won't feel a thing when he goes into the fire," Calley replied as she started to burnish a torch.  
"NOOOOOO!" Une screamed. "MISTER TREIZE CAN'T DIE! HE'S THE MASTER OF MY LIFE! MY SOUL BELONGS TO HIM!"  
"No, your soul belongs to the devil," Calley replied as she lit the torch. "Any last pleas, murderer?"  
"You're the murderer! May your soul burn in hell!"  
"I've been there, rather nice place, actually. May yours wander in space for eternity," Calley replied as she held the torch to him and lit him afire. She stood back as she watched him wither in agony as he burned. The screams eventually subsided as he died.  
"It's a dark moon, a time for justice," Hannah said. "Come Calley, your work is finished."  
"But mine isn't!" Zechs exclaimed as he lept on Calley's back. "You've killed my best friend, now you shall die, you witch!" He yelled as he sank his teeth into her shoulder.  
"AAUUUGGGHHHH!" Calley screamed in agony. She could feel the blood pouring out of her shoulder. She clutched it in one hand and threw Zechs off with the other. She collapsed, a bloody heap at Hannah's feet.  
"CALLEY!" Hannah exclaimed! "No! You've got to be alright! I can't loose you too! Not Laura then you!"  
"Off of her, witch. You're of no use," Zechs said as he picked Hannah up and threw her to one side.   
Hannah hit a tree, and with her last breath screamed, "LAURA HELP US!"  
"Why are you screaming to the dead, woman?" Wufei asked with a sneer. "They can't hear you.  
At that moment, a flash of golden light burst down from the heavens, casting everyone who wasn't down to their feet.  
"The dead can't hear you, eh?" An angelic voice said from the cloud of light. A form emerged from the cloud. Laura.  
"Calley, baby sister, can you hear me?" she asked the nearly unconcious girl. "Listen, I"m going to heal you." She placed her hands on Calley's wound, and light flashed from her hands into Calley. The wound closed up and the skin healed like nothing had ever happened.  
"Laura, is it really you?"  
"Yes."  
"Are you... happy? Wherever you are?"  
"I am now. My soul is at rest, and no longer wandering. You have righted the wrong, and I love you for it. You have grown much, my little sister."  
"I've missed you."  
"And I you."  
"Laura?" they heard a groggy voice question. It was Hannah, waking up.   
"Hannah, I must go, and you two must get out of here. I love you, and my soul is now at rest. Goodbye, my sister." Laura said as she began to disappear. "But before I leave, here this, all of you! Anyone who dares to harm these two chosen ones shall be struck down with all the forces of heaven and hell combined!"  
And with that, she disappeared.  
"Come, Hannah, we must go," Calley said urgently. She turned back to the group watching them. "And if any of you dare to scatter the ashes of Treize, I will kill you too."   
She then stuck her hand out and released Une from her bondage to the tree. Une promptly collapsed next to the remains of Treize Kushrenada.  
Calley gave one last look at Trowa. 'I do love you,' she thought, as she and Hannah took cat form and disappeared into the night.  
****************************************************************************  
THREE DAYS LATER................  
  
Trowa drove by the house where Calley had lived for about two weeks. A large FOR SALE sign sat in the overgrown grass. Calley and her sister had left the day after the incident in the woods. He couldn't blame her, really. It had to be very exhausting, battling like that and seeing her dead sister for the first time in five years. He had no idea those two cats in the woods had been her sisters. And now one was dead because of his kind. There were no words for the remorse he felt for doing that to her.  
"You miss her, don't you?" Duo asked him as the drove down the road.  
"You can tell, can't you?"  
"It shows."  
"She could never be mine."  
"Yes she could. You have all eternity. Go after her."  
"I don't know, Duo. I just don't know"  
Trowa looked out the window sadly. 'I love you Calley, no matter what. And I will find you.'  
****************************************************************************  
Ooohhh, what happens next? R&R! -Merrick 


	6. The Witch I Love

Wooohooo! This is Chapter 6, the FINAL chapter! Please Read and Review, and if enough people like it, I may do a sequel! -Merrick  
****************************************************************************  
The Witch I Love  
^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Calley sat silently on the box which contained her spell books. She looked around the room she had lived in for only a month, and thought back on all that had happened. 'I murdered somebody. But I did it to avenge Laura, and he would've killed Hannah if I hadn't, so it's okay, right?'   
"Calley, it's time to go!" Hannah yelled from downstairs. "I'm coming, Hannah!" Calley yelled back as she stood up, surveyed the room one last time, and went downstairs, her boxes of things magically following her.  
She stood outside next to her XTerra. She stiffled a yawn and asked, "Why do we have to leave in the middle of the night?"  
"Less chance of them coming after us. They're still nursing their wounds," Hannah said as she loaded all the boxes in her Suburban. "Okay, that's it. Follow me in your car. We'll stop about 9:00 for some breakfast, and then we'll keep going until we reach Washington D.C. We should arrive about 8:00 tomorrow night. We'll be fine without any sleep, just drink this potion I made," she handed Calley a bright blue container, "and you'll be able to go on."   
Calley's head popped up. "I sense something or someone," she said. She looked, and she could see a long brown braid go around the corner of the house.   
"Me too. We should leave now," Hannah said as she climbed into the Suburban and reved the engine to life. Calley did the same as she climbed into her car and started it up. 'I know you're out there Trowa, and I just want to let you know, I did love you.'  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Trowa watched the two cars drive away before he let his head pop over the bushes. He had heard Calley's thoughts. 'I love you too, Calley. We just could never be together.'  
"Why aren't you going after her, Trowa?" a normally silent voice said from behind him.  
"I don't know Heero. I guess because my head is telling me it could never work out," Trowa said sadly as he looked at the trail of dust left by the cars.  
"If there's one thing I've learned during two hundred years of life, it's to act on your emotions. Follow her," Heero said.  
"I don't even know where she's going," Trowa said as he looked away from his best friend. "I'll just wait until everybody has gotten over everything that's happened, and then I'll go look for her."  
Heero sighed. "Once a procrastinator, always one."  
****************************************************************************  
25 YEARS LATER  
  
Hannah slammed the door to the apartment they owned on Massachusetts Avenue. They had a clear view of the nation's capital from Calley's window. "Calley, I'm home!" She could hear the vibrations of "Love Shack," which had been Calley's all time favorite song in the 20th century, through walls.  
  
"If you see a faded sign by the side of the road that says  
15 miles to the... Love Shack! Love Shack yeah  
I'm headin' down the Atlanta highway, lookin' for the love getaway  
Heading for the love getaway, love getaway,  
I got me a car, it's as big as a whale and we're headin' on down  
To the Love Shack  
I got me a Chrysler, it seats about 20  
So hurry up and bring your jukebox money  
  
The Love Shack is a little old place where we can get together  
Love Shack baby, Love Shack bay-bee.  
Love baby, that's where it's at, Ooo love baby, that's where it's at  
  
Sign says.. Woo... stay away fools, 'cause love rules at the Love Shack!  
Well it's set way back in the middle of a field,  
Just a funky old shack and I gotta get back  
  
Glitter on the mattress  
Glitter on the highway  
Glitter on the front porch  
Glitter on the hallway  
  
The Love Shack is a little old place where we can get together  
Love Shack baby! Love Shack, that's where it's at!  
  
Huggin' and a kissin', dancin' and a lovin', wearin' next to nothing  
Cause it's hot as an oven  
The whole shack shimmies! The whole shack shimmies when everybody's  
Movin' around and around and around!  
Everybody's movin', everybody's groovin' baby!  
Folks linin' up outside just to get down  
Everybody's movin', everybody's groovin' baby  
Funky little shack! Funky little shack!  
  
Hop in my Chrysler, it's as big as a whale and it's about to set sail!  
I got me a car, it seats about 20  
So come on and bring your jukebox money.  
  
Bang bang bang on the door baby! Knock a little louder sugar!  
Bang bang bang on the door baby! I can't hear you  
Bang bang! On the door baby  
Bang bang! On the door  
Bang bang! On the door baby  
Bang bang!  
Your what?... Tin roof, rusted!  
Love Shack, baby Love Shack!  
Love baby, that's where it's at  
Huggin' and a kissin', dancin' and a lovin' at the love shack!"  
  
"CALLEY, get your ASS in here now, I need to talk to you!" Hannah yelled as she pounded on Calley's door.  
"I'm coming!" she yelled as she shut off her jukebox and exited her room.  
"Sit down. Let's have a drink," Hannah said as she poured a martini from the mini bar that had come with the apartment. She looked over at her baby sister, who looked extremely tense.  
"What do you want, Hannah?" Calley asked annoyidely.  
"WELL, EXCUUSE ME? Dare I bother the most powerful witch in the universe?" Hannah asked sarcastically. The phrase, however, didn't go unnoticed by Calley.  
"Most powerful witch in the universe? What do you mean by that?" Calley asked her sister, who just looked at her like she said the sun had set.  
"Nothing, I'll tell you in a minute. Anyways, what I called you in here to tell you about is that I met a guy, an immortal warlock, none the less," Hannah said, her face busting with smiles.  
"That's great Hannah! When are you moving out?" Calley asked with a mischevious look on her face.  
Hannah looked aghast. "Ready to get rid of me so soon? I move out next Thursday, thank you very much. We've bought a house in Alexandria, and the wedding is in three months."  
"Starting soon, are you. Now, what were you saying about the most powerful witch in the universe?" Calley asked accusingly.  
"That's the talk in the wiccan world. You're the oldest and the most powerful," Hannah said in a matter-of-fact tone. "Ever since the incident in Louisiana, you've thrown yourself into witchcraft. I'm worried about you."  
"I'm fine, Hannah. Don't worry. You have to admit, I've been getting out a lot more lately."  
"Well, yeah..."  
"So don't worry!"  
"But you're my baby sister. I have every right to be worried about you."  
"Yeah, well don't! I'm okay! I survived that night 25 years ago!" Calley said as she walked into her bedroom and slammed the door.  
Hannah watched as the door slammed. 'It's not the surviving I'm worried about Calley. It's the toll it took on your health that I'm worried about.'  
****************************************************************************  
3 MONTHS LATER- THE UNDERGROUND (A nightclub in D.C.)  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The music was deafening, the temperature hotter than an oven, and the pulse roaring. It was a typical Friday night at THE UNDERGROUND, the nightclub/bar where the members of the Hell's Angels coven got together every Friday to drink, dance, and discuss going-ons in the wiccan world.  
"This meeting of Hell's Angels has now come to order," Ana, a witch from17th century plantation era, said. "Is there any new business?"  
"No, there isn't any, Anabella, but there is something I'd like to discuss," Calley said.   
"Hannah is expecting a baby this fall."  
The five girls gasped. An immortal was finally having another baby! It hadn't happened since Kristen, a British witch who had once been a member of Hell's Angels, had ran off with a werewolf from Spain.  
"Well, on a deeper note," Allie, a witch from Canada who had recently migrated due to persecution in her village, said, "I sense vampiric activities around the city. I can't pinpoint which section, but it's definently here."  
Calley gasped. "Not here, in D.C.? You have to be mistaken."  
"I most certainantly am not."  
"But I thought this was a safe place to live," Calley said, dismayed. "I guess I'll be moving again."  
"No you won't. Whatever this force is, we'll fight it all together. You are, may I remind you, the most powerful witch in the universe."  
"I guess you're right."  
****************************************************************************  
"So you see her yet?"  
"Which one is she? Her hair has grown out."  
"She looks DAMN sexy!"  
"DUO!"  
"But, babe, no one is sexier than you."  
"I like her outfit, red spaghetti strap shirt, black dress pants, hair in half-cornrows, silver glitter under the eyes, red thigh high boots, I give it a 9 1/2."  
"Go talk to her!"  
"No."  
"Why not? You've waited for 25 years."  
"I can hear her thoughts, and I'll wait for 25 more until I approach her if I have to."  
"Baka."  
****************************************************************************  
CHRISTMAS, 50 YEARS LATER  
  
"Open your gifts Laura!"  
The three year old toddler started to yank at the ribbon holding her packages together. When it was finally ripped apart, she laughed and giggled and pulled the rubber ducks out of the box. "Thank you Aunt Calley!"  
Just at that moment, the doorbell to the flat rang. "I'll get it!" little Laura said as she jumped up and padded out the room and down the hall.  
"Hannah, any more and I just can't handle them. I know you two have successfully gotten five old enough and out of the house, but Laura better be the last!" Calley warned with a smile on her face.  
"Oh hush. Until you become a mother you just don't understand," Hannah said with a grin as she held Josh's hand and leaned into his chest.  
At that moment, Laura ran back into the room. "Aunt Calley, there's a man here to see you."  
Calley scooped up Laura into her arms and said, "Well, let's go see that man." Laura giggled as she settled into her favorite position. They went to the door, and Calley opened it.  
At the door stood Trowa.  
Calley just looked at him. "Laura, be a good girl and go sit with your mother. I'll be along in a minute," she said as she put the three year old toddler down. Laura ran off back down the hall.  
  
"There you are  
In a darkened room  
And you're all alone  
Looking out the window  
Your heart is cold and lost the will to love  
Like a broken arrow  
  
Here I stand in the shadows   
Come to me, Come to me   
Can't you see that  
  
Nobody wants to be lonely  
Nobody wants to cry  
My body's longing to hold you  
so bad it hurts inside  
Time is precious and it's slipping away  
and I've been waiting for you all of my life  
Nobody wants to be lonely so why  
Why don't you let me love you  
  
Can you hear my voice  
Do you hear my song  
It's a serenade  
So your heart can find me  
And suddenly your flying down the stairs  
Into my arms, baby  
  
Before I start going crazy  
Run to me, Run to me  
Cause I'm dying  
  
Nobody wants to be lonely  
Nobody wants to cry  
My body's longing to hold you  
so bad it hurts inside  
Time is precious and it's slipping away  
and I've been waiting for you all of my life  
Nobody wants to be lonely so why  
Why don't you let me love you  
  
I want to feel you deeply  
Just like the air you're breathing  
I need you here in my life  
Don't walk away, don't walk away  
don't walk away, don't walk away  
No, no, no, no  
  
  
Nobody wants to be lonely  
Nobody wants to cry  
Nobody wants to be lonely  
I don't want to be lonely  
Nobody wants to cry  
I don't want to cry  
My body's longing to hold you  
I'm longing to hold you  
so bad it hurts inside  
Time is precious and it's slipping away  
and I've been waiting for you all of my life  
Nobody wants to be lonely so why  
Why don't you let me love you  
Why don't you let me love you  
Why, oh why, why, why, why, why  
  
Nobody wants to be lonely  
I don't want to cry  
Nobody wants to cry  
My body's longing to hold you  
so bad it hurts inside  
Nobody wants to be lonely  
I don't want to be lonely  
Nobody wants to cry"  
  
Calley looked at him. "Trowa, what are you doing here?"  
"I miss you, Calley, and I love you. It doesn't matter what happened 50 years ago. That's ancient history. I love you. Will you be mine?"  
She couldn't believe her ears. Here was the man she loved, standing here telling her he loved her.   
"Oh Trowa, I love you too," Calley said as she flung her arms around his neck. "But there are some people I want you to meet," she said as she took his hand and led him into the living room.  
"Hannah, I do believe you remember Trowa?"  
****************************************************************************  
WOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! IT'S FINALLY FINISHED! I'M GOING TO DIE! NOW TO FINSISH ALL 4 OTHER STORIES. IF YOU WANT A SEQUEL, REVIEW! -Merrick 


End file.
